Sunday Morning
by Tangerine1204
Summary: Sunday morning. Eric Forman's basement. Hyde's bed. You know you love my sex scenes! LOL


**A/N: *ducks from flying objects thrown in her direction* Yes, yes, I know. I'm a horrible fanfic author. I haven't abandoned **_**Enough**_**, not even a little bit. (Seriously – promises **_**mean**_** something to me, and I promised I wouldn't abandon it, didn't I?) It's just that there have been some family issues, and the motherboard on my laptop got all messed up so I had to send it back to Dell…ugh. Just so much crap going on in my life…and not necessarily the **_**good**_** kind, either. **

**Anyways, enough complaining. I started this as a flashback for my other story, but I couldn't figure out a way to fit it in, so I thought…why not just do a one shot? It should tide you guys over until I bang the next chapter out, right? And make you guys wuv me again? (I'm not above begging, or bribing you guys w/ chocolate and naked Danny Mastersons…) **

**Please remember that I'm a pervert. Which is how this lovely little ditty came about…lol**

**Disclosure: If I had my way, Jackie and Hyde would've had their own spinoff on HBO, and maybe us fans could've actually **_**seen **_**this little scene live… **

**Sunday Morning**

Jackie thanked the good God that the Formans were a church going family. Because she knew, that if Mr. Forman ever found her down here with Steven, regardless of her being his favorite, there was a definite chance of Red's foot going in someone's ass.

So it was with an appreciation for their religious diligence that Jackie woke up one Sunday morning in Steven's cot. She would almost always be the first to wake up, her inner body clock attuned to wake up at least ten minutes before he did. She craved those ten minutes like a fiend needed a fix – for it was in those ten minutes that Jackie could just stare at the man that she had lost her heart and soul to.

He was beautiful.

She would never admit it to anyone – could barely admit it to herself – but there were moments, moments such as these – in which she would stare at Steven's face in awe. In her mind, Steven was perfect. And she wasn't naïve enough to know that that was the case – Steven wasn't perfect, not even close – but his jagged edges, borne of parental mistreatment and abuse – just fit up so well against her own. They fit together, in a way that no one saw or could appreciate, and it was this very secrecy, this very private notion, that had made Jackie treasure it all the more.

No one saw the way they fit each other in the dark. How their bodies met, and flowed together. Every hill and indentation of her body fit and molded to every hill and indent of his. They were two puzzle pieces, made for each other, and while others could try, only they two, together, could complete the picture.

As Jackie looked down at the love of her life, she was again floored at the depth of emotion this no nonsense Sagittarius inspired in her. With him, through him, she found that she was more than what she ever thought she was. She wasn't just some rich bitch whose parents gave her what she wanted. She could be soft, and tender, and in his arms – she could forget about the walls that she had spent years building. Here, on this bed, with this man – she was understood.

No one got her like Steven did.

Jackie placed her hand over his chest, needing to feel his heartbeat. He had only said "I love you" once – and even though the circumstances surrounding the declaration were the furthest from ideal, she believed that she resided there, in his heart. Along with Zeppelin, the Formans, and the El Camino, she believed that that organ beating inside his chest had a special place that belonged only to her. It had to, because her heart – with all of the battered bruises left by people who never sought to see anything beyond her shallow surface – it was his.

Completely.

Beginning to rouse from his slumber, Steven brought his hand to the tiny one above his heart. He opened his eyes, and Jackie, already head over heels in love – began falling for this man with the intense blue eyes all over again. She could never get over the way he looked at her in the mornings, his eyes would sometimes pierce her very soul with their intensity. His soul was in his eyes, she knew, which was why he wore those stupid sunglasses. Without them, his emotions were bold letters on a blank page, easy for anyone to read.

Now, his eyes captivated her all over again.

Upon seeing her looking down at him, Steven smiled that secret smile known to her alone. His right hand came up to trace over the small of her back, up her spine, and entangled itself in her hair. He brought her head down, capturing her mouth with an all-consuming kiss. His tongue lazily tangoed with hers, and she felt his heart beat rapidly against her hand. Suddenly overwhelmed by his heart's reaction to her kiss, Jackie surprised them both by straddling his waist, never once breaking from Steven's mouth.

Upon feeling her shift, Steven's left hand abandoned its post over Jackie's on his chest. It joined its comrade in her hair, and upon her cradling the erection that was almost always there in Jackie's presence, he intensified the kiss, stealing Jackie's breath – and a piece of her soul – in the process.

As they finally came up for air, Jackie pressed her forehead against his, closing her eyes at the desire that only Steven could inspire in her. She moaned softly, as Steven's mouth again recaptured hers, and fisted her hands in his curls. Thoughts and worries that seemed so important only hours before ceased to exist for her, and the only thing that mattered was right here in this bed.

Steven left her mouth to rain kisses on Jackie's neck, tickling her with licks and nibbles. She giggled quietly, and her blood flowed hot and molten at this stolen time with him. His hands kept wandering the path from the small of her back to her hair, sending sparks of heat to her skin through the thin material of the t-shirt she had worn to bed. She wiggled against him, a smile of smug satisfaction overtaking her features at feeling of his erection quiver at the movement.

"Someone's up and ready…" she teased, looking down at Steven through drowsy eyes.

He smirked, looking up at her with amusement in his blue depths. "Maybe."

Her eyebrow arched_. _"_Maybe_?" She grinded against him, causing Steven to close his eyes and groan from the pleasure of it. He opened his eyes, finding Jackie on top of him with a smug smirk on her face.

Shocking her, he suddenly rolled her over, fisting his hands in her hair as his mouth met hers in a bruising kiss. It was almost barbaric the way his mouth was claiming her, but she reveled in it, needing this side of him. In front of others, he could be so distant, but here, alone in this cot with her, his intense passion almost always burned her with the heat of it. The fire that burned inside of her, that was able to somehow survive her parental abandonment, ran unchecked with him. Here, together, nothing else mattered but the two of them. He didn't hide behind his zen and she left the bitchy cheerleader persona she had mastered checked at the door. They weren't welcome here.

Craving more, Jackie whimpered against his lips._ "_God, Steven…_please_…" She bucked her hips, needing him to fill that empty ache inside. Only he did. Only he ever could.

"Christ, Jackie…" She felt him go harder against her stomach, and the hands that had been entangled in his curls swept down to squeeze his ass. She stuck her tongue out and began to lick his neck, fiending for the taste of him. In doing so, she tried desperately to maneuver his sweatpants down his legs, seeking her only goal of having him buried deep inside her.

As desperate to mate as she, Steven ripped her panties in two, delving his fingers deep inside her in one slick motion.

"_Oh, my God!"_

She came instantaneously, flooding his fingers with her juices. God, she wanted, _needed_ more… Her legs were entangled in his, her hands desperate to touch all of him, her mouth sucking and licking every inch of his naked chest.

Steven removed his hand from the apex at her thighs. His chest pressed against hers, their faces inches apart, he looked at her with lust-filled eyes as he brought his fingers into his mouth, drenched in her juices. Keeping his eyes on hers, he licked every digit clean, causing Jackie to shiver at the eroticism of his action. Done, Steven pressed his lips against hers, almost making her climax off the taste of her nectar on his lips.

"Fuck, Jackie," he growled, his hand coming to fist in her hair. "You taste so fucking good…"

She moaned in response - she needed him like she needed to breathe.

"God, baby_…please…" _Jackie begged, eyes closed, her nails scratching his back, legs wrapped around his waist, dying to have him inside her.

Almost ripping her t-shirt in two, Steven cupped Jackie's face with one hand, and another on her hip. "Look at me, Jackie," he demanded. As she peered up at him, he drove into her in one hard thrust, making her scream out his name as he buried himself deep inside her.

Jackie came the moment he had thrust inside, and prepared herself for more. She wrapped her legs higher on his waist, pulling him even deeper inside. As Steven set a hard and intense rhythm, Jackie threw her head back on the pillow, delirious at the feeling of him so deep inside her.

"God, baby," she moaned, "Don't stop…"

"I won't," he groaned, grasping her hips further up against his groin, causing Jackie's eyes to almost roll back at the delicious friction. She could feel another orgasm start to build in her belly, and she broughtSteven's face down to hers to kiss him hungrily.

He moaned into the kiss, as Jackie expertly played with his tongue. She broke the kiss to throw her head back in pleasure, while Steven began to nibble and kiss her neck down to her chest. Jackie arched her back to bring her nipple into his mouth, and watched as he kissed around her puckered peaks. She whimpered softly, egging on his mouth's ministrations, then came apart in his hands as he softly bit down and sucked, causing her to come even harder. Her pelvic muscles clamped down on him like a vice, and he groaned against her breast.

"Fuck, baby…"

Steven pushed himself onto his knees, slowly grinding his hips against hers. She watched with drowsy, lust-filled eyes as his hand skimmed down her left leg. As he lifted her leg high in the air, she thanked God for the flexibility she attained in cheerleading, as Steven started to lick and nibble his way from calf to ankle. As he places her leg on his shoulder, he softly bit the inside of her ankle, staring down at Jackie as he continued his relentless, pounding rhythm.

If Jackie already wasn't so close to rounding her third orgasm of the morning, she would've come from the look in his eyes alone. His eyes were full of want, full of emotion…for_ her_.

It simply took her breath away.

As he swept down to crash his lips to hers in a bruising kiss, Jackie came harder than she knew possible. Her orgasm seemed to go on and on, making her tremble in his arms at the intensity of it. She moaned his name against his glorious mouth as she felt him come deep inside her. Like hers, his orgasm seemed to go on forever, and the _feeling_ of his body still pounding hers into the mattress, filling her, his mouth and tongue intertwined with hers…

It was the most perfect feeling she had ever known.

"Christ, Jackie…" he groaned against her lips, kissing her deeply as his orgasm peaked. Jackie whimpered softly as he slowed down inside her, relenting on his previous thought-obliterating tempo. It seemed to be always like this with him now – after their releases, his body could never quite relinquish its hold on hers. It made Jackie smile at the thought and all its ramifications – he may never say the words out loud, but his body…his body did. Even after…even after their climaxes…he never seemed to want to leave the sanctuary of her body. He would stay inside her, until forced to leave. He would never tell her that it was almost painful to slide away from her awesome heat. It's like his body knew where it belonged, his heart knew where home was, his soul had found an anchor.

He would never tell her…but she knew.

She always knew.

As they slowly came down from their respective highs, with him still buried deep inside her, Jackie enfolded him into her body in a tight hug. Her arms and legs were wrapped tightly around him, and it amazed her still to see, to _feel_ the rightness of her legs wrapped around his waist. She looked up at him happily, her eyes sparkling.

"I _told_ you someone was up and ready."

Steven smiled down at her, lowering his face to softly kiss her mouth.

"I'm always up with you…" he murmurs absently against her lips.

Jackie squealed happily, reading between the lines and understanding his meaning. It was moments like this – when she knew, without a shadow of a doubt, his feelings for her. He could never really say it, never say the words that she sometimes desperately needed to hear – but he used other forms of communication to show how he felt for her. And even though she longed to hear him say it – she understood why he couldn't. Which was why she has come to cherish and treasure the small things.

"Awwww, my Puddin' Pop loves me," she cooed, burying her face against his neck. She loved the way he smelled there after they made love. It smelled like him…and her. Together. Two scents that could be overpowering on their own…but together…it smelled beautiful.

Like them. They were beautiful.

He didn't refute the claim – it was pointless, and he knew she knew how he felt about her anyways. He did love her, and God, he wished someone had told him how this feeling would hit so hard. Maybe then he could've prepared for her…or something.

"Ya know, the Formans are going to be out most of today," he says, lowering his head to nibble on her neck.

Jackie sighed at his love bites. "Yeah?"

He looked down at her, propping himself up by straightening his elbows. He licked his lips, and Jackie's eyes shot up at him as she starts to feel him harden again inside her. As he spoke, he started to thrust again into her with a steady, powerful tempo, making Jackie gasp and wrap her legs more tightly around him at the return of his lust.

"I think we should take advantage of the situation…" he whispers, thrusting into her deeper, and more forcefully. She gasped how quickly he hardened inside her.

"Don't you?"


End file.
